


don't call me that (or do)

by moggin



Series: a non-festive december mcyt prompt list [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demons, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Nicknames, No Smut, Orphans, Pet Names, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moggin/pseuds/moggin
Summary: angel!george meets orphan!dream and demon!sapnap and suddenly he's getting engaged and adopting a kid? huh.prompt: angels/demons
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: a non-festive december mcyt prompt list [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038111
Kudos: 94





	don't call me that (or do)

“How old are you?”

“Six thousand, Dream. How often do I need to tell you?” George rolled his eyes at the green-eyed boy in front of him. 

“I keep forgetting.” Dream sat cutely with his legs crossed on the floor with George, and George wondered why he harbored so much attachment to this child. 

A couple weeks ago, George was looking around since he felt someone die recently. He was the angel that watched over this entire land, about a thousand square miles in area. George had an instinct that all angels had that told him when people died, and it worked similarly to the red strings in those soulmate tropes. There wasn’t something so tangible as a red string, but there was a faint pull. A tiny urge that told him where to go.

It didn’t take him long to find the person. He was extremely fast when he flew, and could travel a hundred miles in less than a minute. The person he was looking for was sitting with their body in a small hut with a tin roof, staring at it. 

George lowered himself to the ground outside the hut, listening to the thrumming of rain on the wavy metal and walking into the makeshift entrance. The soul was simply sitting on her knees, looking calmly at her body. She looked up when George walked in.

“Hello.” George started off simple.

The woman didn’t answer. She waved before signing ‘are you an angel?’. George quickly scanned her memories, noticing that she was deaf.

He signed back. ‘Yes.’

She smiled at him, moving her hands to be on top of each other in her lap, asking no further questions. There was something about the way she looked at her cooling body that told George that she didn’t need to be told what was happening. They sat in a comfortable silence for a minute, before George reached out his hand.

She looked at his hand, then at his eyes. She raised her hands and simply signed ‘thank you’ before taking his hand. As soon as their hands locked, the foggy apparition started to fade away, eventually leaving George alone in the dark room. He knew he wasn’t allowed to tamper with the bodies, so he simply said a small prayer for someone kind to find her and give her a proper burial.

With that, George got up and walked out of the tiny home. George beat his giant wings and he felt the crisp air and the water droplets hit his face. He idly flew around for a little bit, at one point circling with a hawk. George really liked animals and plants. And people. Now that he thought about it, the only things he didn’t really like were demons. The one that watched the area with him was brought back to Hell for a trial of some sort earlier that day, so George expected a new one to be put in place pretty soon. Maybe he would meet him in a couple of hours. The Council would never let an area go without an angel and a demon, since they were in charge of sending the newly dead to the afterlife. They didn’t choose where they went, nor why, but they simply sent them there. Angels also answered prayers here and there and demons did their mischief, but overall it wasn’t a very hardworking job.

The hawk he was with dove down to the trees suddenly, and George decided he would too. Not there, though. He didn’t like to watch animals hunt. He dove through the tall spruce trees, catching himself with his wings only around ten feet from the ground. He watched with glee as the wet leaves billowed.

Something in the corner of his vision moved, and he remembered he wasn’t invisible anymore. He turned to see a little boy, seemingly around 6 or 7 years old, crouching in a bush and watching him in awe.

He approached the kid, scanning his memories for anything he should know, and saw that he didn’t remember having parents. Apparently he was being fed by a couple, a butcher and a farmer, but they couldn’t take him in since they couldn’t afford it.

His heart ached for the boy. He probably hadn’t had a warm place to sleep for ages. George sat down and held his arms out, asking for a hug. The small boy tentatively approached, clearly wary of the being he was looking at, but quickly decided George was safe. Angels usually had that effect on people.

He neatly walked over and sat in George’s lap, both of his legs dangling over George’s thigh and his arms wrapped snugly around George’s torso. The angel smiled and wrapped his wings around the boy, who visibly melted at the warmth they provided. George also put his left wing over the boy, an umbrella of sorts. 

“What’s your name?” George asked softly. He already know his name from his memories, but reading living mortals’ memories always felt like a breach of privacy, so he usually kept that ability secret.

“Dream.” 

“Well, Dream, what are you doing out in the woods alone?” He rubbed soothing circles into the child’s back.

“Exploring. Why do you have wings, mister?” Dream looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes and an expected childlike curiosity. George wondered if he should tell him. Angels and demons weren’t supposed to let people know they exist, in case that knowledge would alter anything. It was nothing personal, Notch just didn’t want people being decent because they want something in return. The ancient man wanted The Garden(mortals usually referred to it as Heaven) to be an extra haven for truly good people to go when they died. 

Dream had already seen him though, and he would find out sooner or later when he was.

“I’m an angel. You can’t tell anyone though.”

Dream gaped in wonder, before taking one of his arms off George and holding his pinky up. “I pinky promise I won’t tell.”

George smiled, and wrapped his pinky gently around Dream’s smaller one. The boy smiled back. George wrapped his arm around the boy again, feeling the slight shivering, likely from being out in the rain when it was starting to get colder. “My name’s George.”

“Gogy.”

George stifled a giggle(badly) at the nickname. “Yeah, you can call me that.”

That night, George made a little home for Dream in a tree trunk, feeling bad for the homeless child. Over the span of the next couple weeks, George left little signs or drawings in Dream’s notebooks(that George mostly provided) or on whatever he was doing, while he was invisible. Sometimes he had little written conversations with Dream in the corner of the page, and Dream would watch as his pen would move for him. George had told him to keep his hand on the pen while George wrote, so if someone was looking they would just see Dream doodling in his notebook and not a pen moving on its own.

A little while passed, and Dream was growing quickly. When they met, the boy was 4 feet(as he had measured on his doorframe) and two months after they met, he was 4 feet and ¾ inches. That didn’t seem like much, but if he grew ¾ inches every two months then he would have grown 4 and a half inches in a year. George thought that was a lot. He guessed Dream would be taller than him when he was older.

Three months into knowing the boy, he had his first run-in with the demon that watched these lands with him. Even though the demon had been appointed a couple months back, they had never crossed paths, and George was thankful. 

George was minding his business one day, having just sent a soul to The Garden, and he heard shuffling behind him. He turned to see a demon, presumably the one that he’s been avoiding, sauntering towards him with a stupid smirk. “Hey angel. Nice to finally see you.”

“Hello,” George replied curtly.

“I’m Sapnap.”

“George.”

“George…” Sapnap said, seemingly tasting the name on his tongue. “I’m a lucky guy to be paired with such a pretty angel.” Sapnap was suddenly right behind George, a hand firmly grasping his waist and turning him around to face him. Being so close, George noticed Sapnap was a little taller than he was. The demon tilted his chin up with his index finger and thumb, and George snapped out of his little momentary haze to push Sapnap away. 

“You demons are always so…. raunchy.” George began to walk away. 

“You were pretty flustered by it a second ago, cutie.” George turned his head back to Sapnap at the pet name, before scoffing and turning his head back away quickly. He walked further into the forest, away from Sapnap.

“I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“I don’t know, little angel,” Sapnap noticed George walking close to a tree and quickly dashed to his side and pushed him up against it so his stomach was pressed against the rough bark, “you seemed like you liked it.”

George tried to find something to turn the situation around with his hands, and Sapnap just took both his wrists and put them in one hand, holding them over George’s head. He used his other hand to run from the base of George’s wings to the first joint, and George fought to suppress the full-body shiver. Angels’ wings were among their most sensitive parts.

“I could do so many things to you, little bird.”

George was out of options. The only way he could get out of this situation, since the demon was stronger and faster than he was, was to do the last thing he wanted to do.

George ground his hips back onto Sapnap’s crotch, using the moment of surprise and weakness to slip out of the demon’s grasp and move away. “Tricky one, aren't you?” Sapnap said, regaining his confidence.

“Sure.” That was the last thing George said before going and sending another soul.

A few days later, George was going to where Dream usually hung out to do his usual notebook-conversation, and he stumbled across a sight he never thought he would see. 

Sapnap was on the grassy floor with his legs crossed, sitting across from Dream. He wasn’t invisible, and the two were drawing together in Dream’s notebook.

George made himself visible and walked into the clearing. Sapnap immediately turned his head to face him. “Hey Gogy.”

He grimaced. “Don’t call me that.” Sapnap shot a cheshire grin at him before looking at Dream.

“Hi Gogy!” Dream said. 

“Hello Dream.”

“This is Sapnap. He’s just like you!!”

“Dream, what did I tell you about telling people?”

“Not to.”

“And what did you do?”

“Tell.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry.” 

How could George stay mad at those doe eyes? “I forgive you. But don’t do it again.”

Dream nodded in shame before turning back to Sapnap. The demon smiled and they continued to draw. George sat down next to them and watched it happen. Maybe not every demon was all bad.

A month later of general bonding, George didn’t really mind Sapnap’s company. They left each other to do their jobs, but saw each other at least once a day, regardless of whether or not Dream was there.

“What did you do today, Dream?” George asked as the three of them sat next to an old maple tree.

“I went to the village, I talked to the kids, I made a new friend! His name’s Karl. He’s really nice.”

“Oh yeah?” Sapnap said, his voice gentle. “What’d you guys talk about?”

“He asked me who my parents were since he had never seen them around. I didn’t really know who to say so I said you guys.” George started sputtering and Sapnap broke into laughter. “He didn’t know who you were.”

“I’d think not,” Sapnap said through giggles. Dream started giggling too, but only because Sapnap was giggling. He really didn’t know what was so funny. “Well, Georgie, wanna be my husband and we can adopt a kid?”

Sapnap had meant it as a joke, but George was always determined to catch the sly demon off guard. “Sure. We wouldn’t have to sign any adoption papers anyway.”

George got just the reaction he wanted, Sapnap staring at him wide-eyed. “Seriously?”

“Sure, why not?”

Sapnap shouted in glee and moved quickly to kiss George on the cheek and plop himself right next to him, holding his hand. Then he cupped his other hand around his mouth to hide it from Dream before whispering, “does this mean we can smash?”.

George sighed and facepalmed but didn’t move his hand from under Sapnap’s. 

“So are you dad now?” Dream asked, looking at the two of them.

“Yeah.”

Dream smiled excitedly and launched himself onto the two of them. When the boy settled, he was splayed across both their laps, with his top half on Sapnap’s and his bottom half on George’s. He started giggling to himself.

“What are you laughing about?” George asked, his tone teasing.

“Heehee, I have a mom and a dad.”

George smiled wider, laughing. “Two dads, actually.”

Dream smiled back at him, not responding. George’s gaze turned to Sapnap, who was looking right at him. He mouthed at him, ‘mommy’, before his mouth twisted into a wide grin. George sighed, deciding now was as good a time as any to start acting like a couple with Sapnap. Without moving his legs so as not to disturb Dream, George found a comfortable position with his head on Sapnap’s shoulder. He intertwined his and Sapnap’s fingers, and he could feel the happiness radiating off the demon.

What the hell did he just get himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> POG DAY 5 BABEYY WANNA PARTICIPATE?? DOESNT MATTER IF YOURE LATE!! YOURE STILL WELCCOME TO DO THE CHALLENGE WITH US https://discord.gg/XmqNfG2Q8N
> 
> IM DOING THIS WITH @WhimsicalMercy AND @leggyman SO CHECK THEM OUT THEYRE GREAT


End file.
